


Love In Technicolor

by for_the_love_of_tony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant- Marvel (The Avengers), Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Stony - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_tony/pseuds/for_the_love_of_tony
Summary: For Tony Stark, the world has been black and white for the entire 42 years of his life. The only way to see color is to find your soulmate. Tony wants to see color more than just about anything else but the idea of a soulmate is far from appealing.What happens when he meets his match?Things are always more complicated than they should be, at least that’s how it seems when your name is Tony Stark.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	1. At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I’m nervous. I’ve never done a long series before but this is planned out for the most part and I’m hoping to post a chapter once a week at least, more if I’m really feeling inspired. Let me know what you think!

Tony woke as he always did, stretching the ache out of his limbs, slightly annoyed, craving a cup or a bucket of strong coffee and once the sleep was rubbed from his eyes, they opened to a world of black and white. The clock blared at him from the bedside table, 7 am was much too early to wake especially when you'd only stumbled into bed at a quarter past 3 but it would be far from the first time that he didn’t get the recommended 6-8 hours. Merely a suggestion anyway. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed before forcefully slamming his hand down on the offending alarm clock, happy once the god forsaken buzzing had stopped. He sighed heavily at the thought of another busy day, lately it was just one day after another of going through the motions. But there wasn’t time for any introspection or, more likely in his case, self-loathing at the moment because if he didn't make it to the first SI meeting of the morning, Pepper had promised bodily harm. He’d rather stay on her good side, or at least her neutral side.

He dragged himself from the comfort of his bed and took a quick shower before making his way to the closet. There wasn’t much sense in browsing too long, it was just a rack of clothing in shades of black, white and grey. Pepper had taken on the organization of his clothes when she had been his personal assistant and even though she no longer held that title, his clothes still came back from the cleaners packaged into individual matching suits, right down to the tie and socks. He grabbed the first one from the rack and dressed quickly.

Tony did make it in time for the first meeting as it turned out, even had time to grab an obnoxiously large caffeinated beverage with a potentially dangerous number of espresso shots but it definitely helped keep him conscious. It did not, however, keep him from daydreaming. He was really just a figurehead at this point, the real woman in charge of SI was currently running this meeting like the damn boss she was. Pepper didn’t need him at most of the meetings but every once in a while, she would pull the CEO card and insist he show his face, if for no other reason than presenting a united front. Which was the case today so as much as he knew he should be listening, he found himself drifting.

There was a time he thought that maybe he and Pepper could mkke it work. They were both in their late 30’s when he had hired her as his personal assistant. It wasn’t particularly uncommon to be unbonded at that age, there were a lot of people in the world after all, many people didn’t ever get to meet their soulmate. Their friendship grew quickly and after he made it back from Afghanistan, he told her he loved her. Because he did but also cause after thinking he was going to die, he didn’t want to lose her. It was called “settling” and was a fairly common thing, if you couldn’t find your soulmate, it didn’t mean you had to be alone forever after all. So, they had tried it out and they were happy for the most part. Tony worked too much and wasn’t always the most considerate partner but she knew he loved her and she him. It was also nice to have someone to wake up with and someone to come home to, even if it wasn’t with your destined “perfect” match.

But he knew she longed to find her true soulmate. He didn’t blame her. Who wouldn’t want to live in a world of color? Especially after a lifetime of shades of grey. Tony had long given up on ever finding his match but he knew Pepper hadn’t, not really. She loved him as much as she could but he knew she would leave if she found the one.

Tony and Pepper had been dating for a few months when his driver and friend, Happy, had helped her into the car and placed a casual hand on her elbow. And that was it. Tony knew the moment they looked at each other that something had changed. He should have been more concerned but all he could really think was how he couldn’t believe that had never touched in all the time they knew each other. Odd, really.

So, yeah, his good friend and current girlfriend were soulmates apparently. Cause one touch was all it took, skin to skin contact with your soulmate and your world of black and white would bloom with color. Initially, both Happy and Pepper had tried to tell Tony that things didn’t have to change both not wanting to hurt him but he would have none of it. He wouldn’t be responsible for a pair of soulmates not being together. He tried so hard not to be hurt by the obvious relief that crossed Pepper’s beautiful face when he told her just that.

And that was the end of that. Pepper and Happy were together, 2 years strong. They were actually, admittedly, pretty adorable. Tony came back to earth and the meeting when he felt Pepper’s eyes on him, he smiled at her sheepishly. 

“I think that’s all for now. Anything to add, Mr. Stark?” She said curtly.

“Not a thing, Miss Potts. Stellar as always.” He said with a grin.

The rest of the room cleared out, leaving just the two of them. Pepper crossed her arms and looked at him.

“I don’t ask you for much, Tony. Could you please at least pretend to pay attention for the very infrequent meetings that I ask you to attend?”

“I’m sorry Pep. It was another long night but I think I’m making some headway on the new OS for the StarkPhone. That should get me a few brownie points, right?”

She sighed and he supposed that was answer enough.

“I just worry about you, Tony. You work yourself into the ground, don’t sleep, drink an unhealthy amount of caffeine and I don’t know, you just seem more sad lately.” She sat in the chair next to him and his eye softened and somehow that was much worse then her previous glare. Tony hated being pitied.

“Pep, please, you know me. That’s just how I work. I’ve made it for 42 years this way. Why fix what isn’t broken?” He gave her another signature grin but by the look on her face, she wasn’t buying it.

She looked like she wanted to refute him but in the end, she shut her mouth before anything came out.

“Ok, well, you’re free for the day. But don’t forget your meeting with Mr. Coulson this afternoon.” She reminded him which earned a hard eye roll. “You promised you’d consider it, Tony. It’s just a meeting, not a commitment. You can handle it.”

She stood and leaned over to him, pressing a feather soft kiss to his cheek. It made his heart swell with nostalgia for just a minute before he came back to the real world. He wasn’t her soulmate. He wasn’t anyone’s soulmate and he would just have to come to terms with a colorless world...maybe.

********************************  
Bruce found Tony in the lab hours later, stooped over his work station, lost in his work. He held what appeared to be a regular pair of sunglasses in his hand and was tinkering in something embedded in the arm of the glasses.

“Whatcha doing?” Bruce asked casually and Tony jumped in the air.

“Jeez, warn a guy. Weak heart, remember?”

“Sorry, Tony. What ya working on?” He asked gesturing to the glasses in his hand.

“Like, you don’t already know the answer to that.” Tony replied going back to work and Bruce sighed because he did know, how could he not?

For the five years Bruce has known Tony, when he wasn’t working on his suits or something for SI, he was trying to devise a way to see colors. Tony was convinced he could use science and technology to override what he called the “soulmate bullshit”.

Tony was a scientist and therefore, naturally curious. He had mastered just about everything in his field. He knew more at his age than most people would be able to learn in three lifetimes. He had a wall full of degrees and not one person, even the people would didn’t like him, could deny the man was brilliant.

But he couldn’t see color and it infuriated him. There had been multiple pairs of glasses, countless contact lenses, every gadget and device Tony could think of and on one occasion, a laser. Thankfully Bruce has put a stop to that one before the stubborn, idiot, genius could blind himself.

Tony hated that there was something he didn’t know, couldn’t fully understand. Maybe it would be nice to find a soulmate but honestly he could live without one. Tony knew he didn’t need anyone else to make him whole. Sometimes it was a lonely life but there was never a shortage of people willing to offer a little comfort now and then, only on the really bad days.

No, what he really wanted was to see color. And to do that he had to find his soulmate or use his brain to find another solution. He’d been working on some version of it for the past 20 years and was no closer than when he started. But if there was one thing Tony Stark wasn’t, it was a quitter. Even if maybe he should be.

“Well, shelf it, we gotta go.” Bruce said, the second person to remind him that he had, for some reason, agreed to consider a spot on Nick Fury’s super secret boyband. He knew Bruce already and Nat but today he was supposed to meet the remaining three potential teammates. And to be honest, he wasn’t looking forward to it.

Tony had worked alone since he began moonlighting as Ironman and he liked it that way. No one to protect or worry about, and more importantly no one to tell him what to do.

And the potential teammates? A alien God, an archer/spy/assassin and a American Icon who had apparently been frozen for the past 70 years? This had disaster written all over it.

“Fine but I make no promises to be on my best behavior.” Bruce sighed and shook his head but made no other comment as they made their way out of the lab together.

*********************************  


Steve sat at the round table, a sullen looking man sitting across from him, a cheerful long haired man next to him and a serious faced woman standing by the table, arms crossed. He wasn’t deterred. He had been part of a rag tag team in the past, he could do it again. As long as he was able to find the right reasons to fight for, that’s all he really needed.

He looked up as a well dressed man entered with a slightly disheveled man and Phil Coulson. Introductions were made and Steve found himself slipping back into the familiar role of Captain America with more ease than he thought he would be able to.

He shook hands with the them, as formal introductions were made, one by one. First a quiet Clint Barton, than large and loud Thor Odinson, followed by the nervous looking Bruce Banner, stoic Natasha Romanoff and finally he reached his hand out to the one and only, Tony Stark.

Steve had done his research as any good strategist would. He knew about all his teammates, at least a little, but there had been ample amounts of info to be found about Tony. He knew Tony was the son of Howard, that he had been a POW, tortured, that he had a device in his chest that kept him alive and ran his armor. He also knew what the tabloids said. That Tony was brass, loud, arrogant and crude. That he slept around and gave little thought to what people did or didn’t think of him.

He expected a lot from the man named Tony Stark but what he didn’t expect was for the man to draw his hand back as soon as their fingers touched, as if he had been burned. Steve didn’t expect the other man’s eyes to go wide or for the man to stare at him, his mouth hanging open slightly. After a moment, the awkwardness was too much to bear.

“What?” Steve asked, only slightly too defensively. Tony only seemed to shake himself out of whatever trance he was in at the sound of Steve’s voice.

“You don’t- you don’t see it.” Tony asked.

“I honestly, don’t know what your talking about, Mr. Stark.”

Tony looked around the room, the colors here were pretty bland but there was no denying that they were there. His black and white world suddenly transformed into shades of colors Tony couldn’t name or explain if he tried. He took a moment to examine Steve’s eyes and had to admit that whatever shade they were, it was probably his new favorite color. But the other man only looked dumbstruck, waiting for a response.

“Color. You don’t see the color?” He asked, hating himself for being slightly breathless, it had been 42 years of waiting, sue him for being a little excited

“I’m sorry.” The super soldier said quietly and he did truly sound sorry, “No, I don’t.”


	2. Modern Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long especially cause it’s kinda boring. I promise it will get more interesting soon and since I’ll be more motivated to write the more interesting parts, hopefully the updates will come quicker. Just stick with me. Thanks. ❤️

“You’re sorry?” Tony turned away as he spoke and Steve watched as the other brought his hand to his mouth, the solider stayed quiet. He knew it had to be a blow. In Steve’s time being “mismatched” was worse than never finding your soulmate at all. It was the universe’s way of saying you were unworthy of being a soulmate, that you weren’t anyone’s perfect match. “You’re sorry...?”

Except Tony didn’t sound upset, not really, if Steve had to pinpoint it, he sounded more...incredulous maybe, but not sad. And then suddenly the smaller man was laughing and not just a chuckle but full on, nearly doubled over laughter. Tony turned to face him and the grin that was plastered across his face made Steve furrow his eyebrows, had the man gone mad?

“Are you kidding me!? I could kiss you right now. This is perfect. It’s- it’s just perfect.” And now Steve was well and truly confused but before he could open his mouth, Fury was calling them to attention. Tony patted his shoulder in a much too familiar way, still grinning like the cat who caught the canary. “Don’t worry, Cap, we can talk after.”

Tony took a seat and everyone followed so the confused super soldier conceded, taking his own seat. The meeting was...interesting. Clint and Natasha said maybe a dozen words between the two of them, choosing to quietly take in the scene. Bruce only spoke when directly spoken too and Thor didn’t have a lot of helpful information to add, though he didn’t lack in enthusiasm.

Tony, on the other end of the spectrum, barely shut up. He would let Fury start but it wasn’t long before he was interjecting again, over and over. Steve could tell the man was losing patience with the motor mouth and truth be told, he was as well.

Finally he couldn’t sit back and watch anymore.

“Ok Stark, maybe you could give the Director a chance to fully explain the situation without interruption. Just for a few minutes.” The rest of Tony’s sentence died on his tongue and the look he pointed in Steve’s direction was pure disdain but Fury looked grateful. Steve ignored the glare that was burning into the side of his face as he turned his attention to the director.

Tony did stay quiet for the rest of the meeting, thank god for small miracles, and by the end of the meeting, a tenuous agreement had been made. If there was a situation Fury believed needed the Avengers, he would make the call and their group would assemble. Until then, life as usual.

The director left the room first followed by Thor telling a tale of some long ago battle to the somewhat uninterested looking man. The spies slipped out and then he was left in the room with just Tony and Bruce who were talking quietly, heads together. 

Steve cleared his throat to get their attention and they both stood. Bruce headed to stand by the door and Tony rounded the table until he was standing next to Steve. For his part, the larger man didn’t stand, looking up at Tony and waiting quietly.

“Do you find it necessary to assert your dominance that quickly in every situation or just this one? I think it’s pretty clear you’re going to be the leader of this band of misfits so you should probably get used to me not listening to you. Following isn’t really my style.” Tony ignored Steve’s scoff to continue.

“Someone had to stop you or we would have been here all day. It’s not personal, Stark, just wanted to bring some order in.”

“Oh, so living up to the mantle of Captain then?” Tony replied with a mock salute, Steve looked at him, stone faced. “Whatever. Doesn’t matter. Not what I wanted to talk with you about anyway. So, I guess you’re my soulmate.”

“I guess I am.” Steve’s voice wasn’t cold but it wasn’t overly friendly either, didn’t stop the genius either way.

“I just want to assure you. It’s not a big deal. Obviously, just after one meeting, it’s pretty clear this is a one big cosmic joke by whoever/whatever decides this soulmate thing. I mean, nowadays, it’s pretty rare to find your soulmate anyway and people really don’t put a whole lot of stock in it anyway even if you do-“

“Wait.” This time it was Steve doing the interrupting, “What do you mean people don’t put stock in it? Finding your soulmate is a huge thing, it’s special, important. And being mismatched, it’s rough. It’s ok if you’re upset, I mean I would understand-“ Steve went silent as the other man rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and sighed deeply. Definitely not the response he expected.

“Look Cap, it’s going to take some time for you to get used to the world today but I guarantee you more people are more in line with my way of thinking. People settle much more often, they don’t waste their lives trying to find their soulmate. Not to mention the people who sever their bonds, happens all the time. Really, I couldn’t care less about finding a soulmate, all I wanted was to see color. And honestly, being mismatched? It’s all I could ever hope for. I get what I wanted without being tied down to a stranger, without feeling like I have to try and make a relationship work with someone I don’t even know. And let’s face it, this-“ he gestured between himself and Steve, “seems like an match made in hell.”

Steve didn’t bother to hide his disdain now, shaking his head softly. Steve knew he was wrong, soulmates were important, they were your perfect match, made for you. Although he had to admit this match was a little- unusual. Not to mention he wasn’t exactly upset by Tony not being his soulmate, not if this was his normal shtick. But still, he was Tony’s and he had hoped they would at least be able to be friends, that thought was dissipating quickly.

“You remind me of your father.” It was said quietly, under his breath really but the tension in the room ramped up dramatically, it was almost as if you could see Tony’s hackles raise.

“Excuse me, I didn’t quite hear you.” Tony’s voice was tight with barely concealed rage, his tone making it clear that he had heard exactly what the other man had said. Steve continued anyway.

“Arrogant. Brash. Egotistical. Your father was a little less condescending and abrasive but you definitely remind me of him none the less.”

Tony leaned into the table, hands flat against it as Steve spoke and for a long moment afterward, suddenly his head snapped up and he turned to Steve so quickly that the larger man got to his feet in surprise. Tony rounded on him, crowding his space with a finger pointed at his face.

“Of first of all, who the fuck do you think you are? Do you think just because your Captain fucking America you’ve earned my respect? I don’t know you from Adam and from what I’ve seen, I’m not impressed. The history books really painted a different picture. You don’t know a damn thing about me or the world. So, it’s time for your real wake up call. You’ve been in hibernation for 70 fucking years, things were bound to change. So get with the times or get out of the way. Cause honestly, I think the team would be just fine with or without you, grandpa. And another thing-“

Tony was no doubt going to forge on but he found that Bruce had squeezed himself between the two. It was only once his friend entered his sight line that he was able to see just how red Steve had gotten during his tirade, nearly vibrating with anger.

“Ok guys, maybe save something for meeting number two.” Bruce said as he tried and failed to ease the tension in the room, neither man backed down so he pressed on Tony’s chest until he backed up a step. “It was nice to meet you, Captain sir..uh, America...we’ll catch ya at the next assemble...”

Tony seemed to be following Bruce’s lead, backing out of the room, his eyes never leaving Steve but he swerved just as they got to the door, approaching the super soldier once more. He stepped right up to the man even as he towered over him.

“Just one more thing. Don’t ever compare me to my father. He wished to be half as good at anything as I am.” Before Steve could respond, he was exiting the room, “God rest his soul.” He tossed over his shoulder, sarcastically, before leaving the room completely with Bruce at his heels.

******************************************

“Who the fuck does he think he is anyway? God, what an absolute prick. Comparing me to my father? After knowing me for an hour? Fuck him. He’s an asshole. This is going to be a disaster, why did I let you and Nat talk me into this anyway?” Tony hadn’t stopped ranting since they left the building, walking the streets of New York with Bruce trying to keep up, “Where is Nat anyway?”

“She stayed behind to catch up with Clint, went on a couple missions with him when they were working for SHIELD or something.” Bruce mumbled, the first time he had been able to talk since they left the room. “You don’t think you’re being a little hard on him.”

Tony stopped on a dime causing Bruce to very nearly crash into his back. He turned on his heel to look at Bruce.

“Really? You were there, right? He was a total tool. I can’t believe you would side-“

“Woah woah woah, I’m not siding with anyone Tony. I’m just saying, emotions were high. It’s an odd situation, even these days, mismatches are pretty rare. You could have been a little easier on him-“

“And he could have been less of a dickwad but-“ Tony shrugged as he began to walk again. “Look, I think it’s pretty clear now that soulmates are a bunch of bullshit. I had my doubts before but now I’m sure of it. That guy? My soulmate? Please, he couldn’t be less my type if he tried.”

“Well he kinda was actually, somehow even before you could see colors, you still gravitated to blonde haired, blue eyed people which is a little funny if think about it..” Tony glared in his direction.

“Looks aside, we’re talking personality here. Or lack of one. That guy has a stick so far up his ass, he probably spits splinters out every morning.” Tony spat back which earned a deep sigh and head shake from the man beside him. “Come on Bruce, you know that was funny.”

“All I’m trying to say is that we have to work with the guy. You can’t avoid the situation forever. Things are bound to be a little awkward at times, why make it worse? The guy has been through a lot so maybe you could chill out, just a little bit?”

“Chill out? You want to stick with that?”

“Come on, Tony.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll play nice. Maybe I’ll even insincerely apologize next time I see him,” Tony replied as Bruce sighed again, “It’s fine, I’ll make it sound sincere. Promise.”

They walked in quiet for a few minutes and while Bruce was grateful for it, he knew Tony well enough to know it wouldn’t last.

“Anyway, let’s just forget about Goldilocks, Birdbrain and CaptainPain in the Ass, for a while. Bruce! I can see color! You know how big of a deal this is for me. I’ve been waiting for this my whole life. You know it’s all I really wanted from the whole soulmate thing. Now, I want to see it all!” Tony exclaimed, grabbing Bruce’s arm excitedly.

“I know Tony and I am happy for you, honest. I just think you need to think about some of the repercussions of it all. Try to plan ahead for some of the problems that may arise. I mean even if you’re not his soulmate, things are going to be complicated for him to-“

“Bruce! Please! I get it and we can cross that bridge when we come to it but for now, I want to celebrate! I tried any and everything to see color and now I can. I mean, I nearly blinded myself for Christ’s sake.”

“You said you never used the laser, Tony!”

“Well,technically, I didn’t but I came pretty close. I was a desperate man, Bruce!”

“You can say that again.”

“I’m going to choose to ignore that. Look, no matter the circumstances, I can finally see color and I want to take advantage of that so, where to?”

“Well, for once, I’m one step ahead of you. Carol and Rhodey are meeting us in Central Park and from there were going to go to the museum of modern art.” Bruce replied with a grin.

“Modern art!?! I hate modern art! I bet it’s even more pretentious in color! What are we waiting for? Let’s go!”


End file.
